


Solitary Pleasure

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deansturbation, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Voyeurism, deancest, panties!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi people, as a recent addict of "deansturbation", or you know, deanxdean, deancest etc, here's my first try at this with one of my guiltiest kinks: panties!kink 3:D</p><p>You can listen to Enigma's "TNT For The Brain" or "Principles of Lust" while reading ;-) Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote>





	Solitary Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, as a recent addict of "deansturbation", or you know, deanxdean, deancest etc, here's my first try at this with one of my guiltiest kinks: panties!kink 3:D
> 
> You can listen to Enigma's "TNT For The Brain" or "Principles of Lust" while reading ;-) Enjoy !

\- Finally back at home ! Dean grunted, loudly dropping his bag on the bunker table.

\- You said it ! I hate those freakin' vampires, Sam answered doing the same.

\- Me too.

Dean shivered as he remembered he almost got turned into one and then went to the kitchen to get them two beers.

\- Crap, there's nothing left to eat for tonight. Can you handle it ? he ordered Sam more than he asked.

The yougner brother gave him his best bitch face:

\- Seriously, couldn't you check this earlier ?

\- Sorry, dude. Listen, I've just driven during six hours, I'm too tired to go to the Chinese take-away...

\- Fine, I'll go, Sam surrendered, taking the key of the Impala.

As soon as Sam had slamed the reinforced door of the bunker behind him, a victorious smile appeared on Dean's face; he had about half an hour of solitude, without his brother, without Castiel, without Crowley, without any monster to behead and _God knew he was gonna enjoy it._

He rushed to his room with a jerkier gait than usual, impatient to reach his memory foam mattress. He closed the door before taking off his jeans, suppressing a moan as the rough fabric slid on his already half-hard cock.

He smiled looking at his _secret._

A pink, satiny secret he would always deny owning.

Rhonda Hurley's panties, who had given them to him when he was still just a teen.

The thin and soft material had held him spellbound during the whole hunt, rubbing on his sex at every move, making the need and desire grow with each step.

And Dean could not wait anymore.

He passed his hand over his curved dick retained by the precious cloth and let a out a sigh of relief, which would have earned him a mental slap in other circumstances.

But he was not controlling the curses and whimpers that were flowing from his open mouth, nothing existed anymore but his hand instinctively roaming his crotch, caressing his testicles through the tight panties. The pleasure was growing rapidly, way too rapidly, and _dammit it's been a while._

His breathing quickened and he knew he was going to come soon; only then he reluctantly got his penis out of the underwear so he would not ruin it. He absentmindedly laughed imagining Sam's face, should he find it in the washing machine.

Which of course, would never happen. Dean kept the incriminating evidence in a cupboard he had covered with as many sigils as his car trunk and always washed it in the utmost discretion.

He started drawing small circles with his thumb on his swollen glans, which soon had him back to _right now right there_. He was almost afraid to explode; his rib cage was rising and falling in an infernal cycle and glitter was dancing before his wild eyes.

However, nothing on earth would have prevented him from finishing, even if Castiel had popped in the room at this very moment.

Blue eyes appeared under his closed eyelids at his invocation, closely followed by pink lips, and suddenly, unexpectedly, everything became more powerful, more upsetting; orgasm struck him as hard as an unleashed ocean and carried him into the depths of an abyss of pleasure.

Once he was able to resurface, he lied on the back for a while, emptied, like a wreck stranded on the beach.

And he was smiling lazily.

In the corner of the dimly lit room, Castiel swallowed with difficulty then flew away.

He would come back later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I managed to convert you to my kinks 3:-) Don't forget, no matter how shitty life can get, remember that it's CANON that Dean likes wearing pink, satiny panties and everything will get better !
> 
> As usual, English is not my mother tongue so, if you could please leave a review so I can improve myself, it would be very nice of you :D


End file.
